Backpack-based hydration systems allow for consumers to engage in a relatively hands free drinking experience. Typically, backpack-based hydration systems include a backpack to be worn by a user, a reservoir included within the backpack that stores liquid (e.g., water) to be consumed or otherwise used by the user, a mouthpiece utilized by the user to consume the liquid, and a hose that allows the liquid to travel from the reservoir to the mouthpiece. Backpack-based hydration systems are frequently used when a user is engaging in physical activity, such as running, hiking, snow skiing, or bicycling. In these instances, rather than having to carry a bottle that stores liquid to be consumed, the user may instead wear the backpack and consume the liquid via the mouthpiece while engaging in that physical activity.